1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agricultural bagging machine and more particularly to an agricultural bagging machine having the capability of having tunnels of various sizes secured thereto.
2. Background Information
Agricultural bagging machines have been employed for several years to bag or pack silage or the like into elongated plastic bags. Two of the earliest bagging machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,061 and 4,046,068. The conventional bagging machines normally comprised a wheeled frame having a hopper or the like positioned on the forward end thereof with a rearwardly extending tunnel. In the past, a conventional bagging machine either had an eight-foot tunnel, nine-foot tunnel or a ten-foot tunnel. It has long been an industry desire to be able to have a single bagging machine which was capable of properly filling multiple bag sizes. With the invention of applicant's bagging machine wherein cables are employed to control the density of the feed stuffs in the tunnels, machines are now available to fill different size tunnels and/or bags.